1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for biasing a shoe on a ski after lifting of the shoe from the upper surface of the ski.
2. Background of the Invention
Known biasing apparatus are generally constituted by a spring which is supported, on the one hand, on a portion of a latching apparatus of the sole of the shoe on the ski, and on the other hand, on the front end on the sole of the shoe.
There are likewise such known biasing apparatus whose spring is constituted by a bumper made out of elastic material maintained in the latching apparatus.
These traditional biasing apparatus have the disadvantage of causing a relatively small return force, the dimensions of the spring or of the bumper being limited by the dimensions of the latching apparatus. If one wishes to exert a more substantial return force, the volume of the spring or of the bumper must be increased, which necessarily increases the size of the latching apparatus, and detracts from the aesthetics of the ski/shoe/latching apparatus assembly.
The spring of traditional apparatus is situated in front of the foot, which creates a field of pressure of the ski on the snow which is substantially centered in front of the axis of rotation of the foot during lifting of the shoe from the upper surface of the ski.
The contact of the ski with the snow is thus not optimum in the case of cross country ski for which the pressure field must approximately be centered under the foot to provide maximum contact between the coating chamber and the snow.
Furthermore, the spring return apparatus or elastic bumper do not make it possible to vary the return force of the shoe on the ski other than by replacing the spring or bumper, this replacement requiring disassembly of the return apparatus.